


Wem gehörst du, Kurt?

by aida_in_love



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Deutsch | German, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb liebt es, wenn Kurt unten ist und ihm gehorcht. Für Kurt ist das okay, solange Sebastian nicht zu sehr trödelt oder ihn zu sehr provoziert.</p><p>|porn without plot|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wem gehörst du, Kurt?

"Bas," stöhnt Kurt und streckt seine Hände nach unten, um durch Sebastians Haare zu wuscheln. Abrupt hört dieser auf Kurts Schwanz zu lutschen, sondern starrt ihn eindringlich an, nimmt seine Handgelenke und drückt sie gegen die Matratze.

"Kein Anfassen ohne Erlaubnis," sagt er im Flüsterton und begutachtet Kurts gerötetes Gesicht und den bebenden Brustkorb für eine Weile, die sich für Kurt wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlt.

"Entschuldige," wispert Kurt schließlich und erntet ein warmes Lächeln und einen fordernden Kuss von Sebastian.

"Und jetzt Hände wieder über den Kopf."  
Kurt nickt kurz und gehorcht dann. Er versucht immer zu gehorchen, wenn sie diese Art von Spiel spielen.

 

Sebastian setzt sich wieder auf Kurts Oberschenkel und fährt sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen Kurts harten Penis, der von Spucke und Vorschleim ganz glitschig ist, entlang.

"So ein braver Junge," lobt Sebastian grinsend.

 

Kurt schaut von Sebastians Gesicht zu seinem Penis, der auch hart ist. Es ist aber auch nicht sehr verwunderlich. Schließlich treiben sie dieses Spiel schon seit einer guten halben Stunde. Einerseits hasst Kurt diese Spiele, weil die Zeit, bis zur Erlösung immer so unerträglich scheint. Andererseits liebt er sie, denn wenn die Erlösung dann kommt, ist sie besser, als die Male zuvor.

 

"Wem gehörst du, Kurt?"

Kurt zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaut in das Erdmännchengesicht seines Freundes. Er liebt Sex mit Sebastian und er ist auch gerne mal unterwürfig, aber er hasst dieses "gehören-Spiel" und Sebastian weiß das ganz genau.

"Bas, ich-"

"Wem gehörst du?", fragt Sebastian mit Nachdruck und packt Kurts Penis so hart am Ansatz, dass es wehtut.

"Aufhören, es tut weh-"

"Wem gehörst du?"

Kurt schnaubt wütend und verschlingt seine Hände ineinander, um nicht auf seinen Freund loszugehen.

"Dir," flüstert er widerwillig.

"Wem?"

"DIR!", schreit Kurt fast und atmet erleichtert auf, als Sebastian seinen Schwanz loslässt.

"Hast du heute wieder deine Tage?"  
"Fick dich," zischt Kurt und wirft sich ohne Vorwarnung auf Sebastian. Die beiden ringen etwas, aber Sebastian gibt sich gerne geschlagen und lässt sich grob von Kurt in die Matratze drücken.

 

"Und wem gehörst du, Bas?", fragt Kurt aggressiv und verstärkt seinen Griff um Sebastians Unterarme.

"Ich habe kein Problem damit meine tiefe Liebe und Ergebenheit dir gegenüber zuzugeben, mein Zuckerpüppchen," meint Sebastian absichtlich geschwollen betont und grinsend.

"Ach du bist doch dumm," nörgelt Kurt und denkt kurz nach, ihn loszulassen, küsst Sebastian aber dann leidenschaftlich.

 

Endlich zieht Kurt den Plug, den Sebastian ihm vor wenigen Minuten reingesteckt hat, aus seinem Hintern und streichelt Sebastians Penis zu voller Härte.

"Ich hatte heute nicht vor mich reiten zu lassen. Ich wollte ficken," flüstert Sebastian und schubst Kurt wieder auf seinen Rücken.

"Wenn du mich nicht nimmst, dann muss ich halt aktiv werden ... du hast ZU LANGE getrödelt! Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, und wenn du mich jetzt nicht gleich fickst, dann muss ich es mir selber-"

"Das würdest du nicht wagen!"

"Und wie ich das würde!"

Lächelnd und ohne Vorwarnung schiebt Sebastian einen Finger in Kurt geweitete und schon vor Minuten eingefeuchtete Höhle.

 

Leicht stöhnend spreizt Kurt seine Beine und drückt sein Becken gegen Sebastians Hand.

"Und schon macht er die Beine breit," witzelt Sebastian und stöhnt dann unter Schmerzen auf, als Kurt ihn an seinen Haaren zu sich nach unten zieht, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

"Wenn du mir nicht endlich das gibst, was ich will, werde ich dir meine Beine nie wieder breitmachen."

Gewollt grob zieht er seinen Finger aus Kurt heraus und erhält einen wütenden Blick von seinem Freund.

Aber Kurt hat recht. Das Vorspiel dauerte lang genug. Kurt ist geweitet und feucht, und er ist nicht der einzige, der unter einer starken Erektion leidet.

 

"Keine Angst Babe, ich rocke deine Welt," meint Sebastian und schiebt sich mit einem schnellen Ruck in Kurt hinein. Kurt nagt zärtlich an Sebastians Ohrläppchen und beginnt seine Hüften mit denen von Sebastian zu bewegen.

 

Kurt kann sich nie an dieses Gefühl vollkommen gefüllt zu sein, gewöhnen. Es ist immer wieder neu und schön, besonders mit Sebastian.

Plötzlich verschnellert Sebastian sein Tempo und packt Kurts Haare besitzergreifend am Haaransatz, nicht zu fest, um richtig weh zu tun, aber fest genug, um ein Schauer Kurts Rücken hinunterlaufen zu lassen. Schwer atmend schlingt Kurt seine Beine um die rasenden Hüften und drückt sein Gesicht gegen Sebastians Hals.

Dann ist es soweit – er trifft Kurts Prostata. Wieder und wieder. In immer kürzeren Abständen und immer härter.

Sebastian spürt die Nässe an seinem Hals herunterrinnen. Kurt vergießt meist ein paar Tränen, wenn es wild wird, aber es gefällt ihm trotzdem oder gerade deshalb, hat Kurt so oft versucht Sebastian zu erklären.

 

Zaghaft führt Kurt eine Hand zwischen die beiden Körper und will sich selbst streicheln, aber Sebastian schlägt seine Hand weg.

"Nah ah," flüstert er und verlangsamt das Tempo wieder etwas.

"Ich muss, Bas, ich-"

"Du kannst noch etwas warten."  
"N-nein," jammert Kurt. Wenn er nicht gleich kommen kann, explodiert er. Sein Penis schmerzt wirklich, seine Hoden fühlen sich extrem zusammengezogen an und das Kribbeln in seinem Unterkörper wird immer stärker.

"Noch ein kleines Bisschen," stöhnt Sebastian und küsst Kurts verschwitzten Hals, während er sehr langsam, aber heftig in Kurt stößt.

"Hmm," winselt Kurt und beißt in Sebastians Schlüsselbein, welcher aus lauter Schmerzen schreit, dann aber endlich seine Hand um Kurts Penis wölbt und ihn so schnell zu reiben beginnt, wie er sich wieder in ihn drängt. Kurt krallt seine Nägel in Sebastians Rücken, als er in dicken Streifen über Sebastians Hand und seinen Bauch kommt. Mehr als diesen Schmerz und das Zusammenziehen von Kurts Schließmuskel braucht Sebastian nicht, um ebenfalls zu kommen und lässt sich dann erschöpft auf Kurt fallen.

 

"Runter, du bist schwer und heiß und verschwitzt und ich hab keinen Bock mehr," murmelt Kurt nach einer Weile und versucht Sebastian wegzudrücken.

"Also hast du doch deine Tage," lacht Sebastian, aber geht von Kurt runter und lässt sich auf den Rücken rollen, gerade als Kurt ihn leicht auf den Arm schlägt.

"Sag nochmal sowas und ich töte alle die du liebst, Smythe."

Sebastian mustert Kurts gerötetes Gesicht, welches ihn ernst anstarrt.

"Dann müsstest du aber bei dir anfangen, Hummel. Und danach die anderen zu töten, könnte schwierig werden," lacht Sebastian. Kurt wird von seinem Lachen angesteckt und kuschelt sich kopfschüttelnd gegen Sebastian.

"Du bist ein Idiot," flüstert er und fühlt, wie Sebastian ihn auf die Stirn küsst.

"Aber deiner."

Lächelnd drückt Kurt sein Gesicht auf Sebastians Brust und schläft dann friedlich und behütet ein.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Joaaa, also ich weiß nicht, in wie fern Nachrage bei deutschem Glee porn besteht, aber falls ihr mehr wollt, einfach ne review dalassen :3


End file.
